Shaded Shadow
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Setiap hari pasti kulewati bersamanya. Mulai dari sarapan pagi hingga tidur malam. Rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk melewati waktu tanpanya. Tapi, apa perasaanku padamya sudah berlebihan, ya? Kami memang nyaris sama, tapi apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama? warn: typo, ooc, FLUFFY, RINLEN


**-Disclaimer-  
VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp.**

**-Title-  
~SHADED SHADOW~  
by Tamaki Navaara**

**-Genre-  
Romance**

**-Rating-  
Teen**

**-Pairing-  
Kagamine Len X Kagamine Rin**

**-Warning-  
twincest, fluffy, typo, ooc, doesn't contain yaoi**

**-Summary-  
Setiap hari pasti kulewati bersamanya. Mulai dari sarapan pagi hingga tidur malam. Rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk melewati waktu tanpanya. Tapi, apa perasaanku padamya sudah berlebihan, ya? Kami memang nyaris sama, tapi apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama? RinLen**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
SHADED SHADOW ©Tamaki Navaara  
Chapter 1  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Len,"

Aku dapat mendengar suara lembut dari si senpai berambut kelewat panjang itu di sudut ruangan kelas 8-2 ini. Cih, mau apa dia datang ke kelasku! Dia itu memang bodoh atau pura- pura tidak tahu, sih! Tapi syukurlah, dia sudah kelas 9 dan sebentar lagi lulus dari Vocaloid Academy ini. Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kepergian si pengganggu itu yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Len, ayo bangun," kali ini si maniak daun bawang itu mengelus kepala Len yang masih berada di meja, lalu mengguncangkan bahu Len dengan lembut. Jujur saja, aku benci melihat ada orang yang membangunkan Len dengan cara seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Cara membangunkan Len saja tidak tahu. Payah sekali.

Perlahan Len mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, menusap matanya beberapa kali, berkedip dua kali, dan setelah itu dia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Mi-Miku senpai...?"

"Ehehee..." Kau tahu, aku sangat benci melihat cara Miku tersenyum pada Len. "Ternyata kau sering tidur di kelas, ya."

"Yah begitulah. Senpai sendiri ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Len sopan.

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?" Len mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo temani aku ke kantin~" Miku langsung mengalungkan tangannya di siku len.

HATSUNE MIKUU! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI PANDANGANKUUU!

Kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa di Jepang juga ada hak asasi manusia, mungkin aku sudah melemparkan jutaan granat sejak langkah pertamanya masuk ke kelas 8-2.

"Kin? Ah, maksudku, Gin? Eh, tunggu. Siapa namamu? Maaf aku lupa," Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau saat ini si Hatsune Miku sedang menatap dan berbicara padaku.

"...Rin."

"Oh, iya. Namamu memang Rin. Maaf aku lupa. Yah, namamu sulit kuingat."

"...tidak masalah."

"Rin, apa nanti kau ikut kegiatan club?" Aku mengangguk malas. "Tapi sepertinya hari ini kau harus pulang sendiri," karena tak mengerti maksud ucapannya, aku menatap matanya dan berharap si pengganggu itu mau memberi penjelasan tambahan. "Soalnya setelah kegiatan club nanti, aku mau mengajak Len pergi ke suatu tempat." Aku jadi menyesal tadi sempat berharap dia akan memberikan penjelasan lebih. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak ingin mendengar semua ucapan Hatsune Miku. Lalu Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Len, "Iya, kan?"

"Um... i-itu..." Len sendiri tak bisa menjawab.

Tunggu. Apa jangan- jangan mereka—

"Ayo, Len. Nanti waktu istirahat keburu habis."

—akan pergi berkencan...?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rin? Rin? Rin!"

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

"Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, lho."

"Ah, maaf, Neru. Pikiranku memang sedang kacau sejak tadi."

"Yah, kau boleh bercerita pada kami." Sambung Teto. "Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Soal Kaito-senpai lagi?" Tanya Neru

"Hah? Apa? Ka-Kaito...?"

"Iya." Teto duduk di atas mejaku, "Bukankah kau penasaran dengan anak 9-3 itu? Dan bukankah beberapa minggu lalu kau bilang padaku kalau kau berniat menguntitnya?" Aku menatap Teto dengan pandangan kosong, karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu. "Jangan bilang kau melupakan semua tentang Kaito- senpai, Rin."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih ingat, kok." Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat mendengar suara pintu ruang kelas yang terbuka. Pada detik selanjutnya aku melihat ujung sepatu _Nike_ warna putih dengan corak oranye melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan aku tahu benar siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Di kelas ini yang sering menggunakan Nike putih-orannye hanyalah dia. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Len. Tentu saja aku hafal bentuk dan warna dari semua sepatu yang dia miliki. "...Yah, sedikit." Balasku pada Teto dan Neru.

"Wah, sepertinya dia benar- benar sudah melupakan Kaito-senpai." bisik Teto pada Neru, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Seingatku, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia masih membanggakan senior serba biru itu pada kita." Neru membalas, kali ini dia tidak berbisik.

"Ooi! Rin-chaan!"

Suara itu—suara serak basah agak cempreng dengan nada yang ceria yang selalu mampu menghiburku di saat seperti apapun—menerobos masuk lewat telingaku secara tiba- tiba. Kau tahu, aku selalu merindukan suara itu setiap saat. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara indah itu, dan mendapati sosoknya memegang dua buah es krim stick di tangannya masing- masing.

"Mau?" Len menyodorkan es krim yang ada di tangan kanannya padaku, "Ini untukmu,"

"...Kau yang membelinya?"

"Sebenarnya aku dapat dari Miku-senpai, sih." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup manis, tapi entah kenapa semua itu jadi terasa membosankan begitu dia menyebut nama si pengganggu yang sangat ingin kulenyapkan dari kehidupan kami.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Makan saja sendiri." Aku bangkit dari kursiku, berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Neru, Teto, dan Len yang masih membatu di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Neru dan Teto hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangat bahu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Len.

Begitu meninggalkan kelas 8-2, aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku hanya berjalan lurus di koridor lantai dua ini. Sesekali aku menoleh ke kanan, memperhatikan keadaan kelas- kelas lain saat jam istirahat. Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan 8-2. Sebagian dari mereka sedang memakan makanannya, dan sebagiannya lagi sedang melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kau tahu, disaat badmood seperti ini, berjalan melihat keadaan sekitar bukanlah ide yang buruk.

BRUUK!—

—Aaakh!

Karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatanku sendiri, sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa lenganku jadi terasa dingin dan agak lengket, ya? Seingatku aku tidak menerima es krim pemberian Len. Lalu ini apa?

"Ma, Maaf. Aku benar- benar tidak sengaja. Akan kuambilkan tisu, kau tunggu disini, ya."

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dan—entahlah, mungkin karena gerak refleku yang cukup baik, aku menggenggam lengannya agar dia tidak pergi mengambl tisu. "Ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak apa- apa, kok." Ucapku ramah untuk membuatnya tak merasa bersalah. "Sungguh."

"Tapi lenganmu—"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," dia membantuku berdiri. Selanjutnya kami saling berpandangan untuk beberapa lama sampai aku memulai pembicaraan diantara kita, "Mungkin karena aku tidak melihat ke depan saat berjalan, aku malah menabrakmu yang sedang membawa es krim. Makanya aku minta maaf," Aku mencoba untuk berbicara sesopan mungkin padanya, "...Kaito-senpai."

"Tapi..." bola matanya terarah pada lengan kananku yang terkena tumpahan es krimnya.

"Kalau soal ini, senpai tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sendiri sedang berjalan menuju toilet." Ucapku berbohong. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Tapi karena lenganku kotor, mau tidak mau aku harus membersihkannya di toilet, kan?

Aku berjalan lurus ke arah toilet, meninggalkan Kaito-senpai di depan kelas 9-3, ruang kelasnya sendiri.

"Rin, tunggu!"

Aku langsung membalikan badanku begitu mendengar suara Kaito memanggilku lagi.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol. Bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti atas kejadian kali ini," Senpai yang populer karena kemampuannya bermain bas itu berpikir sebetar, "Pulang sekolah nanti kau kutraktir? Punya waktu?"

"Traktir?" Kaito mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku ingat kalau sepulang sekolah nanti ada kegiatan klub, lalu setelah itu Len akan pergi dengan si Pengganggu, dan aku harus pulang sendiri ke rumah. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Masa bodoh tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Len bersama Hatsune nanti sore. Mereka bisa bersenang- senang. Dan kuharap Len juga tak melarangku untuk bersenang- senang "...boleh juga." Jawabku mantap tanpa ragu.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan datang ke kelasmu."

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu, senpai."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rin? Mau kemana?" tanya Len begitu dia melihatku memasukan semua barang ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Kok bawa tas?"

"Maaf, Len. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut kegiatan club. Sepertinya hari ini kita memang harus pulang sendiri- sendiri. Tolong beri tahu anggota club yang lain, ya." Aku tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada Len, "Sampai bertemu di rumah."

"Eh, tapi..." aku menunggu lanjutan kalimanya, "Kau mau kemana? Tidak sendirian 'kan?"

"Yang jelas aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama seseorang. Mungkin akan pulang malam. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Seseorang?"

"Dia temanku."

"Siapa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Dia temanku."

Sepertinya Len sudah mengerti kalau aku tak berniat memberi tahu dengan siapa aku akan pergi. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mau memberi tahu padanya. Hanya saja... yah, begitulah. Setiap orang di dunia ini berhak punya privasi 'kan? Termasuk aku. "Ya sudah, sampai nanti." Aku menutup pintu kelas.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingat tadi siang Kaito-senpai bilang mau menjemputku di kelas. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman kalau hanya berdua dengan Len di dalam. Padahal hampir setiap malam aku tidur sebelahan dengan Len, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sejak kejadian hari ini dan beberapa hari lalu, aku jadi takut untuk menatap matanya. Padahal aku tahu mata kamisama persis. Setiap Len muncul di hadapanku, yang terbayang di otak-ku malah Hatsune Miku. Ya, si pengganggu itu. Makanya, untuk sementara waktu aku tak ingin dia ada di hadapanku. Yah, kau tahu, dadaku sesak setiap mengingat kejadian Len dengan Hatsune Miku.

"Rin?"

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, aku sampai tak menyadari bahwa kaki ini sudah melangkah jauh sampai di depan pintu 9-3.

"Kaito-senpai?"

"Aku baru saja mau pergi ke kelasmu." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum, "Kau sudah makan siang?" aku menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, mau makan dimana kita?"

Sebelumnya hubunganku dengan Kaito Shion memang tidak sedekat ini. Setahun yang lalu, saat aku masih kelas 7 dan dia kelas 8, kami pernah satu kali makan siang bersama. Tapi tidak Cuma berdua. Waktu itu, Len, Megurine Luka-senpai, Kamui Gakupo-senpai, dan Yowane Haku juga ikut bersama kami. Tapi sejak saat itu, kami tidak pernah berkominuikasi lagi karea kesibukan masing- masing.

...Len?

Ah, sudah. Lupakan dia.

"Bagaimana kalau Mc'donny saja?" Saranku.

"Ide bagus. Aku suka vanilla ice cream cone disana. Tempatnya juga nyaman dan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Kaito tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tapi aku tidak ingat ada Orange Juice disana."

"Itu masalah gampang. Tidak harus jeruk, kok."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wah, hujan lagi," Kata Kaito-senpai sambil menatap ke luar pintu kaca restourant. Kebetulan kami dapat tempat duduk di dekat pintu.

Apa? Hujan? Benarkah?

Aku mengikuti hal yang dilakukan oleh Kaito—menatap ke luar pintu kaca. Ini Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang makin lama hujannya semakin deras? Wah, celaka. Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk membawa payung ataupu mantel tahan air. Bagaimana kalau hujannya lama? Mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang sampai tengah malam. Kau tahu, sekarang saja sudah setengah delapan malam.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang, Rin."

"Ah, tidak usah. Bagaimana dengan senpai sendiri?"

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Kaito menarik sereting jaket birunya ke atas, "Bagaimana kalau kau menyuruh saudara kembarmu itu untuk menjemputmu kesini?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kaito. Mungkin karena bersenang-senang dengannya, aku jadi melupakan keadaan Len. Sekarang sudah setengah delapan, apa Len sudah ada di rumah, ya? Ah, lupakan saja. sekarang kan dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hatsune Miku. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

...tapi bagaimana jika dia kedinginan di luar saat hujan begini?

Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kurasa Len tidak akan bisa menjemputku kesini." Meskipun aku sedang menatap ujung sepatuku, tapi bisa merasakan bahwa Kaito sedang menatap mataku. "Dia sedang ada urusan malam ini,"

"Begitu?" Kaito bertanya padaku, "Berarti di rumahmu tidak ada orang?"

"Mungkin." Jawabku singkat.

"Len punya kunci rumah kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa dia akan pulang ke rumah tengah malam nanti."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Sudah malam, nanti kalau orang tuamu menelepon dan ketahuan bagaimana? Aku yakin kau tidak bilang pada orangtuamu kalau kau dan Len pergi masing- masing di malam hari."

"Orang tuaku tidak di Tokyo."

"Aku tahu, makanya kupikir mereka akan menghubungimu lewat telepon." Tangan Kaito bergerak untuk menurunkan sereting jaket birunya, lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi yang kutempati, dan meletakan jaketnya di punggungku, "Ayo, kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Ki-kita?"

"Pakai jaketku. Karena aku yang mengajakmu kesini, makanya aku harus mengantarmu sampai rumah."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aku turun dari Taxi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih pada Kaito-senpai. Dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan Taxi yang jam 9 kurang 10 menit, dan hujan masih saja mengguyur ibukota negri Sakura ini. Sebenarnya jarak dari Mc'd ke rumahku hanya sekitar 40 menit, tapi karena kondisi jalan utama yang padat dan licin, perjalanan tersebut memakan waktu yang lebih lama.

Tunggu dulu. Malam- malam begini, siapa yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku? Sekarang dia jongkok sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia pencuri? Atau stalker? Karena rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, akhirnya perlahan aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ka-kau... sudah pulang?"

"...Len?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**SHADED SHADOW chap 1  
-Tsuzuku-  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Maap *bow*

Ini fict RinLen saya entah yang keberapa. Maaf kalau fict chapter ini terlalu panjaaaang~

Udahlah ya, daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap, author's note-nya sampe sini aja. Oh iya, jangan lupa riviw ya. Review anda adalah kekuatan bagi saya #halah.

-Tamaki Navaara


End file.
